warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Shoon~
Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: --------Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers --------Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon --------Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The Calling The calling of the cats had been getting no attention, so I decided to leave a message on everyone's talkpages.: Order of chapters: bubblefur: rowan Stormflight: dazzle Mistfire: moonshine Strayflame: Twidye Dakota: Birdpaw Waterfall: Splashcloud If your cat takes a mate, it cannot have kits in the first book. You may change the Allegiances as you like, but only for the clan your cat is in. If it's your turn to write a chapter and you haven't edited in seven days, your cat will be given away to someone else (Exception: unless you say ahead of time that you will be gone for more than a week.) ' Goals for first book: Each cat must have met each other by the end, and they must have gotten the prophecy from StarClan before they meet. That sounds like that's it. have fun writing!-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Oops You know the website you created that I am on, well I can't find out how to get back on the website. I can't find a link anywhere, and I don't know why, could you give me one? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 22:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I hope you like it! 19:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Im on chat nao on my tablet. what do you need? 00:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, don't worry about it. Entering a stupid little contest is the least of your worries right now. If you can get it done, great, if not, ohe well, maybe next time. It's fine. 09:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Done. I think I need a fresh start type thing too, I think I need to do a series reread x3 20:43, April 11, 2013 (UTC)